People attend sporting events, such as football or baseball games, to support their favorite teams. Enthusiasm for such events is at an all time high, and such events usually draw large crowds. Part of the allure of attending such events in person involves the active participation of the fan. The louder the fan can cheer for their team, the more connected the fan feels to the game, almost as if the fan was participating in the game. The sound generated by these thousands of fans for their team can give their team a distinct advantage. This is part of what is commonly referred to as the “home field advantage.”
When attending outdoor sports events during inclement weather, fans often need to wear gloves or mittens to protect their extremities from the extreme weather conditions and bitter cold. However, the conventional gloves or mittens worn by sports fans have an inherent drawback; the nature of conventional gloves or mittens is such that clapping while wearing such gloves or mittens muffles or completely silences any clapping the sports fans may attempt. Therefore, the following useful and novel article has been developed to allow the wearer of gloves, mittens or the like to generate artificial clapping sounds or other sounds.